Tomorrow
by Qpids fierylass
Summary: Harry had survived and weak from the battle, afraid that he might not be able to spend his life with this someone but he came to realize nothing will ever separate them. Not even death. Oneshot. HG Fic


Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me here… JK's the master. The song belongs to A1.

Summary: Harry had survived and weak from the battle, afraid that he might not be able to spend his life with this someone but he came to realize nothing will ever separate them. Not even death. One-shot. HG Fic.

"Quick! Take him to the hospital."

"He's gonna die."

"Good Lord!"

"NO!"

Those voices he heard. But Harry couldn't tell who owned those. _Voldemort's gone, _he thought vaguely. _It's over._ His body was aching all over, he seemed to be paralyzed at where he was lying but he survived it. They survived it. Harry could have been feeling triumphant, glorious, happy… if hadn't been thinking of this person, this special person. He can't leave her. He loved her.

_You used to say, that everyday_

_We will always be this way_

_Flying angels, lifting high_

_To reach the sky where I belong_

_Girl, you know you are the one_

_Above the clouds I see you cry_

Harry tried to move, but he couldn't muster the energy to do so, even just to open his eyes. He no longer knew where he was. His chest seemed to tighten as her face flashed in his mind, the spark in her bright brown eyes, the sweetness of her smile, the glimmer of her long red hair under the golden rays of the sun, the flowery scent that filled the air whenever and Harry immersed himself of their memories together. Her voice kept echoing in his ear, as though she was actually speaking.

_"Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please..."_

_ "Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!"_

****_"Harry-oh Harry-I tried to tell you at b-breakfast, but I c-couldn't say it in front of Percy-it was me, Harry-but I-I s-swear I d-didn't mean to-R-Riddle made me, he t-took me over-and-how did you kill that-that thing? W-where's Ridde? The last thin I r-remember is him coming out of the diary-"_

_ "Oh, that's nice,"_

_ "I can't, I'm going with--with Neville. He asked me when Hermione said no, and I thought...well...I'm not going to be able to go otherwise, I'm not in the fourth year." _

_ He got off, he got off, he got off-"_

_ "Yeah, the D.A.'s good. Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?"_

_ "Well, that was a bit stupid of you," said Ginny angrily, "seeing as you don't know anyone but me who's been possessed by You-Know-Who, and I can tell you how it feels."_

_ "The thing about growing up with Fred and George is that you sort of start thinking that anything's possible if you've got the nerve."_

_ "Yeah, Zabini, because you're so talendted… at posing…"_

_ "Did I hear right? You've been taking orders from something someone wrote in the book, Harry?"_

_ "well, you seemed too busy to call him prat and I think someone should—"_

_ "I never really gave up on you. Not really… I've always hoped."_

_You know that when you smile _

_You stop the rain_

_And we will be together_

_Once again_

Tomorrow would be a different day. There would be tomorrow for him and Ginny. _This isn't goodbye, _he thought. _No. _but he knew Ginny will overcome this if he'll not be able to make it. He knew she'd be strong and brave, like she always used to be. If only he could see her tonight… He winced in pain as the image of the two of them, talking after Dumbledore's funeral appeared in his mind.

_"Ginny, listen…" he said very quietly, as the buzz of conversation grew louder around them and people began to get their feet, "I can't be involved with you anymore. We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together."_

_ She said with an oddly twisted smile, "It's for some stupid noble sreason, isn't it?"_

_ "It's been like … like something out of someone else's life, those last few weeks with you," said Harry. "But I can't… we can't… I've got things to do alone now."_

_ She did not cry, she simply looked at him._

_ "Voldemort uses people his enemies are close to. He's already used you as bait once, and that was just because you were my best friend's sister. Think how much danger you'll be if we keep this up. He'll know, he'll find out. He'll try and get to me through you."_

_ "But what if I don't care?" she said fiercely._

_ "I care," said Harry. "How do you think I'd feel if this was your funeral… and it was my fault…"_

_ She looked away from him, over the lake._

_ "I've never really gave up on you," she said. "Not really. I always hoped… Hermione told me to get on with life, maybe go out with some other people, relax a bit around you because I never used to be able to talk to you if you were in the room, remember? And she thought you might take a bit more notice if I was a bit more—myself."_

_ "Smart girl, that Hermione," said Harry, trying to smile. "I just wish I'd asked you sooner… we could have had ages… months… years maybe…"_

_ "But you've been so busy saving the Wizarding world," said Ginny, half laughing, "Well, I can't say I'm surprised. I knew this would happen in the end. I knew you wouldn't be happy unless you were hunting Voldemort. Maybe that's why I like you so much."_

Harry drew a deep breath. He can't think, he didn't want to think abput it. He can make it. _Just breathe._

Although I'm gone 

_Remember me_

_Please be strong, I'll never leave_

_Just hold on_

_To the memories_

_While I'm here _

_All I'm thinking about is_

_Tomorrow_

Harry's head was stirring, and with great effort, he opened his eyes to see Ginny, sitting beside him, tears sliding out of the corner of her eyes, now full of pain and fear. Harry tried to smile as the thought of spending hours with her by the lake zoomed into his mind. But Harry felt a stab of pain as he thought that this might be the last time he could spend with Ginny. A great lump forming in his throat, and a powerful throb filled his head as his hand found a way to entwine it into hers tightly. Ginny smiled painfully, the same smile she had given him when she had talked in the kitchen of the burrow after Bill and Fleur's wedding, while saying the words, "I'd rather share the danger, Harry, than spend my life here alone, safe and unhappy." As their eyes met, Harry wished he could turn back the time and make it stood still.

I've always known 

_The love you've shown_

_Means I'll never be alone_

_There'll be times you wonder why_

_Seeing you with someone new_

_Used to make me feel so blue_

_But now I'm with you_

_All the time_

Fate has just been so cruel to them. He loved her. She loved him back, and yet Fate is trying to keep them apart. He knew the world is a tough place and that most of them won't come out of it alive, but he knew he would survive this, like he had done in fighting Voldemort. But if he won't, he'll go with no regret because she was in his life. Love, a mysterious and powerful thing, happened to make his journey worthwhile. But if he'll make it through, he knew he was blessed, spending the rest of his life with Ginny, forming a family he can call his own.

From the moment that I looked into your eyes 

_All of my life I thought I'd be there_

_By your side, I wish I'd took the time to find the words to say_

_You know that when you smile _

_You stop the rain_

_And we will be together once again_

"I love you, Ginny," he said hoarsely.

Ginny's hand trembled in his. She looked at him for a long time through blurry eyes. Harry had always known that look. She was the only one who can fully understood him and the things happening to him, accepting him and embracing his flaws and flailings.

'I love you, too," she said slowly, wiping her face with her free hand and still looking at him intently.

"Love is a gift, Ginny," said Harry clearly, though he was trying to keep his voice even because it was trembling too. "We shouldn't give up on it easily."

Ginny paused and smiled.

"I'll never do, Harry," she replied, gripping his hand tightly. "You'll always be with me."

And at that moment, Harry knew he'd never have to leave. But if he will, he already knew the beauty next life holds for him. Death can't separate them. Never.


End file.
